


More of his warmth

by PLSleepy



Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLSleepy/pseuds/PLSleepy
Summary: Just a fluffy moment between Rave and Ilyes.(It's a drawing)
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Ilyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	More of his warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing.  
> And please, give some love to Ilyes, he deserves it.


End file.
